


Meeting You Again

by Nuestjjang07



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07
Summary: Old friends who met each other on a plane today.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Meeting You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I just found your old prompt and didn't even know if you write something like this but hope you'll like it. Happy birthday! 🥰

_ Seat 28A. Seat 28A. Seat 28A. _

Jonghyun is walking down the aisle of the plane, looking for his seat. He's on his way to the wedding of his best friend, Hwang Minhyun, on Jeju Island.

He's almost late for this flight because he was busy playing on his phone and lost track of the time. He almost missed the announcement of the flight. He can imagine Minhyun nagging at him if he was actually late. He's the best man after all. 

Luckily, he isn't late.

He found his seat, beside the window. Almost every passenger had settled down already. He tries to get pass the man seated at 28C. This man seemed to have already drifted to sleep. No one's seated at 28B. He put his wallet on his seat and tries to put his bag on the carrier but he can't quite reach it. He tries to push it but it went out of balance and dropped on the head of the man seated at 28C, waking and startling the man.

"Oh shit, sorry. I'm so sorry!" He tries to massage the head of the man where the bag landed and he felt a small bump. 

The man holds his hand, stopping him from whatever he's doing to the stranger's head. He realizes he did it unconsciously, and now Jonghyun's even more embarrassed. 

_ He's clumsy, he's embarrassing. _

"It's alright, you don't have to—Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun?"

"How did you—oh god! Seongwu?"

How can he not recognize this man? It was him, Ong Seongwu. Ong Seongwu, his best friend since childhood. Ong Seongwu, who enrolled the same course as his in college, but eventually dropped out, shifted and changed school after. Ong Seongwu who must've forgotten to contact him after all these years…

His Seongwu.

Wow.

The man, Seongwu, helps him with his bag and does it easily, thanks to his height. He lets Jonghyun pass first before sitting down.

"How are you, Jonghyun-ah? It must've been what, ten or eleven years?"

"Twelve years, since you last contacted me. What happened to you?"

Seongwu smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's just that accounting is really not for me."

"Not course-related, but why didn't you speak to me after all these years?"

"That's on me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cut all of you out. It's just. . . . I don't want to talk to anyone who knew me back then."

"Even me?"

"Especially you, Jonghyun." Seongwu sighs as he rakes his hair. "Enough talking about me, how are you, Jonghyun-ah?

"I'm fine, I guess? Really, nothing interesting about me."

"Everything's interesting about you, Jonghyun."

Whatever Jonghyun's about to say is cut off by the flight announcements and demonstrations. After a while, the plane is already up on air.

"So, why are you going to Jeju? It's not even vacation season."

"Can't I take vacation whenever I want?" Jonghyun answers jokingly. "But no, I'm not on vacation. You remember Minhyun? That tall guy from our class before? He became my friend after you, uhm, left. He's getting married today."

"Oh.."

"How about you?"

"Family reunion."

"I didn't know your family's from Jeju. My other friend, Baekho was also from Jeju."

"They're not. It's actually just my aunt and cousins but they all decided to go, so I have to go."

"Oh.."

Silence.

Is meeting your old friend, no matter how close you were to them back then, this awkward? There's nothing to talk about, or he just can't find anything to talk about as of this moment.

The flight to Jeju was just an hour or so, but it seemed longer.

"You said your friend's about to get married. How about you Jonghyun? Do you have… someone?"

"I don't have anyone."

And it's true. Yes, he dated before, but he can't see himself settling down with those people so he ended things with them.

"I left because of you."

That line caught his attention. He faces Seongwu, suddenly confused and raking his brain if he did something bad to Seongwu before.

"I left because I'm starting to have feelings for you, Jonghyun. And it's bad because we're both. . . and it's unfair to you."

Jonghyun's heart almost leapt out of his chest. His feelings for Seongwu might not be one-sided at all.

"You left without saying anything to me."

"Are you saying things would have turned out differently if I have told you before?"

Things would have been different or they would have ended and grew further apart, but who knows? 

He can already see Jeju at his window. They're nearing their destination but they're nowhere near to fixing their abandoned friendship.

"I also liked you back then, Seongwu. I don't want to scare you and to throw away our friendship that's why I never told you about it. And I'm not even sure about my feelings before. It just became evident after you're gone."

"I guess absence really makes the heart grow fonder, hm?" Seongwu says, pondering about the things that could, but would not, happen anymore. "Can we start over again, Jonghyun-ah?"

"Of course, you're still my best friend."  _ No, you're not only my best friend, but I'll take whatever I can get. _

They were cut off again by the announcement that the plane's about to land. They get off the plane and meet each other in the airport again. They exchanged numbers with a promise to contact each other.

"So, see you around I guess?" Jonghyun says, slightly scratching his neck.

"I think I'll see you sooner." The man gives him a mysterious smile before pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you, Jonghyun."

"I missed you too."

They held each other's gaze for a short while before going off to different directions.

Jonghyun didn't know if their short meeting did him more good than bad. Yes, he saw Seongwu again, he got to know why the man left, he got to know Seongwu had feelings for him. But for what?

Now, he's just holding on to the possibility of meeting the man again, of starting all over again.

_ They're on different directions again… _

_ Far from each other again.. _

Or possibly closer?

Because when Minhyun's wedding finishes, Jonghyun sees a very familiar face in the reception. He saw this man from the ceremony but he was not sure if his mind was just playing tricks on him. But now, he's sure. He was the same man, Ong Seongwu.

The man smiles at him again.

"So, we meet again."

"You! You didn't tell me you're attending this wedding!" 

"I didn't know!" Seongwu answers defensively. "I just knew when I got here. The bride, she's my cousin. Our whole family's invited, thus the family reunion."

Jonghyun just pouts at him.

"So, can we start all over again, right here, right now?" Seongwu wriggles his brows to Jonghyun, bringing a small laugh from Jonghyun.

"Of course Seongwu. Welcome back to my life, I guess?" He says, winking.


End file.
